


The Crisis

by Thorau



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorau/pseuds/Thorau
Summary: A few months after the fall of the League, Oliver broke up with Kara in order to help the monitor. Once she finds out, she decides to join him.The story will take inspiration from Arrow season 8 but I won't be using much of the story that has been used on the show.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Location: National City [Earth 38]

The day was reaching it's end. The sun was setting as Kara unlocked the door to her apartment after a long day at work. The last few months had been some of the worst and most confusing she had experienced in a while. Five months after they had defeated the League, Oliver had seemingly out of nowhere just broken up with her. When she had asked him why, he refused to give a real answer and just said that he couldn't be with her anymore. The following two months had been used to try and work herself into a state of acceptance but it proved difficult. It got even worse one day at a team meeting where Oliver was suddenly not present. Team Arrow had then informed them that Oliver had vanished without any hint as to where he went.  
In the following month, the rest of the League slowly moved on and learned to live with Oliver's absence. Kara and Barry however were not ready to give up just yet. They started using the League's resources aswell as the D.E.O in order to figure something out. But it wasn't looking very promising. Just about all the leads they had uncovered had led to dead ends and they were running out of avenues to explore. It had now been almost 3 weeks since they had a clue as to where Oliver might have gone and they were starting to give up hope.  
Kara had made herself some food and was sitting on the couch and eating while watching TV. While she was eating she started looking around the room and quickly noticed the holes in the wall from when Oliver had been teaching her how to shoot with a bow. She then looked down besides the couch and saw that the bow was still there with a few arrows laying next to it. She put her food on the table and picked up the bow. While she was examining it she started thinking back to the time she spent with Oliver. Even though their relationship was short lived, they had managed to cram into that short time. She picked up an arrow and aimed it at the wall that they had used to practice on before but since she hadn't fired an arrow since that night, she couldn't figure out how she was meant to hold it or anything. But it didn't really matter as soon after there was a knock on the door and Alex came in. Kara went and put the bow down but not before Alex noticed.

Alex:"Kara listen. You need to accept that he isn't here anymore."  
Kara:"I know he's not. He just forgot his bow and I was thinking about giving it back to Team Arrow."

Alex closed the door then faced Kara with a concerned look.

Alex:"You can try and lie all you want but I can see right through it."

Alex came over to Kara and they sat down on the couch.

Alex:"Kara, It's been five months. I get that break ups are never easy but you have to try and move on."  
Kara:"I know. It's just that... I mean, he left completely out of nowhere. We didn't have a fight or anything like that. It was like one day everything was great and the next he decided to end it. And then a short time after that he just vanishes without a trace. Something isn't adding up."  
Alex:"Maybe he just wants to be alone."  
Kara:"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Alex:"Well I think it's already established that Oliver can accomplish some pretty impressive things. And I wouldn't be surprised if that involved keeping himself hidden from even you and the rest of the League. Maybe the reason you and Barry haven't been able to find him is because he isn't interested in being found."  
Kara:"And what if that isn't the case? What if something happened and now he has been captured by someone or worse?..."

Alex just looked at her. She wasn't sure what she could respond with since that was very much a possibility aswell. It wouldn't exactly be the first time something like that has happened.

Alex:"Maybe. Maybe he is in danger or worse."

Kara sank deeper into the couch at the thought of him being captured or even dead.

Alex:"But that doesn't mean that you should just stop living in some attempt at saving him. And I think we both know that whatever his reason for leaving was. He wouldn't want you to end up like this."

Kara hated that Alex was right. In the months following the break up, her social life was non existent. She would go to work and patrol the city as Supergirl but she never went out with people and rarely talked with people if it wasn't work related. She realized that maybe it was time to at the very least, start trying to get back to her normal life. She had no intent on giving up but she couldn't spend her days in the apartment until they find him.

Kara:"You're right...i guess."  
Alex:"Of course I am. Now, why don't we get some snacks and watch a movie? That seems like a good place to start."

Kara let out a chuckle then nodded.

Kara:"That sounds nice."

Alex gave her a smile and they soon went out and headed to the store.

Location: Central City [Earth 1]

At Star Labs, Barry Allen was working to find clues to find Oliver. He had been spending the last few nights there and had barely gotten any sleep. He had recently come across something that could maybe give a hint as to where Oliver had gone but he found it very difficult to solve the puzzle. He was sitting by the computer and leaning on the desk as he was working when Iris came walking in.

Iris:"Cisco told me I would find you here."

Barry was caught of guard and quickly turned around.

Barry:"Wh..What do you mean? What's up?"  
Iris:"Well when you didn't show up for dinner at dad's house...again. I got fed up and wanted to know what has made you so busy these last few days."  
Barry:"Oh god. I'm sorry Iris. I found something that might lead us to Oliver and I really wanted to get to work and figure it out so Kara and I can check it out."  
Iris:"Barry...I know this isn't easy for you. I know how important Oliver is to you and how close you were and trust me. His vanishing is difficult for all of us alright? I mean, Thea has been for the lack of a better word, a complete mess since he disappeared. But you have to remember that you have other things to do aswell. We have all noticed that you have struggled with being The Flash lately, just like Kara has struggled with being Supergirl but you need to figure out a way to balance it all out. Besides...It's not looking to good when it comes to finding him."

Barry looked down at the floor and sighed.

Barry:"I know. But I can't just give up on him."  
Iris:"I get that. But maybe there is a point where we need to start expecting the worst..."

Barry let out another sigh. These last few months had been extremely stressful. Oliver wasn't just the guy that had trained Barry in so many things but he was also his bestfriend. But he also realized that at the moment, he wasn't in a great state of mind and he would probably not be of much help if he had to save Oliver. And if Oliver had gone into hiding by himself then Barry would most likely not be able to find him.

Barry:"Alright...Is it to late for dinner?"

Iris smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

Iris:"Not at all. You're only an hour late. Come on, the entire team is there."

Barry smiled as they got up and headed out of the building. A few minutes after Barry had turned the lights off and left with Iris, a shadowy figure jumped out of a hiding spot in the main room. It was Oliver. He went out to the hallway and started looking around. He had to make sure that there wasn't anyone there that could just walk in on him. Once he had searched a good portion of the building and determined that there weren't anyone in the building, he went back to the main room. There he sat down with the computer and started looking through the files. He needed to find a power source that he knew Star Labs had in storage somewhere but due to the massive size of the building he had no idea as to where it could be. He eventually figured out what storage room it was being kept in and he started heading down towards it.  
He had overheard Barry and Iris's conversation and had started feeling really bad. He felt terrible about seeing how Barry was handling the situation and of course how Thea was dealing with it. He wishes that he could tell them what was going on but he knew that they could never accept that and would make it to difficult to finish his mission. He couldn't even bring himself to think about Kara anymore either. He had been stopping by Earth 38 a few times and checked in on her without her knowing but it got to a point where he couldn't bring himself to go back because he could feel it getting more and more difficult to leave every time and he realized that he couldn't allow himself to stay.  
Once he had located and taken the device he started to head back up. He was passing by the room that Barry used to train in when he heard a strange sound coming from the room. He stayed quiet and started walking in. He peaked around the corner and saw a breach in the middle of the room and Kara was standing right there. He had no idea why she was here but he knew he needed to get out before she noticed him.  
Luckily it seemed that she was calling someone which was good because if there was one thing he had learned from his time with her, it was that she was really bad at talking on the phone and focusing on things around her which meant it would be easier to sneak away from her. He found a hiding spot and waited for her to walk by.

Kara:"Hey Barry. Listen, Alex and I are having a movie night and we were wondering if you had some of that Earth 1 candy that we don't have on our earth for some reason. I can't remember what it's called."

This made Oliver smile. He could remember all the times Kara had asked him to go to earth 1 just to get a bunch of Twix chocolate, which for some reason they didn't have on earth 38. He waited until she had gone past him before heading towards another exit. He then realized that in his hurry to get the device he had forgotten to turn of the lights in the main room and Kara knew full well that Cisco was not happy about people leaving the lights on in the building. He had to get out quick before she realized that she wasn't alone in the building. He started making his way towards the exit. Now even faster than before.  
Meanwhile Kara was now talking with Barry and Iris on the phone. They were talking about some stuff related to the League when she suddenly noticed that the lights were on and that the computer in the main room was still on.

Kara:"Barry? Did you forget to turn the lights off in here?"  
Barry:"What? No of course not. I always turn them off. Iris was there and she knows I did."  
Iris:"He's right. And despite his superspeed he is still remarkably slow when he shuts them off."

Kara started looking around and listening in. She then heard footsteps and a heartbeat. It wasn't very loud and she had some trouble figuring out where it came from but she eventually located the sound and started walking. She told Barry that she would check it out and told them to enjoy the dinner. She then used her superspeed to get to where she had located the sound.  
Oliver was maybe 12 feet away from the exit door when he heard a gust of wind behind him. He gritted his teeth as he realized what was happening. He raised his hands to signal that he wasn't going to do anything. Kara was in shock over what she was seeing. It was him. Without a doubt. He was wearing the hood and the mask which concealed his identity even from her but she knew.

Kara:"Ollie?"

He closed his eyes as he tried to block it out. He had to get out of there. Luckily he had something in his quiver that would do the trick. He was quick and pulled out an arrow and shot it at the wall besides Kara. The arrow then released some sort of toxin that caused Kara to feel dizzy and soon she fell to the floor. Oliver covered his mouth and nose then but a small box on the ground before leaving. Kara was trying desperately to stay awake but she felt her vision getting blurrier as she saw him walking out of the building and she soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour after Kara fell unconscious, she finally started to wake up. At first her vision was blurry but she could make out a few shadows above her while she was starring up at what seemed to be a lamp. She rubbed her eyes a little before she sat up and saw Barry, Caitlin and Cisco standing there. Cisco was the first to notice that she had woken up and was quick to inform the others.

Cisco:"Guys, Kara is awake."

Both Barry and Caitlin turned and faced Kara and rushed over to her. Caitlin started checking her heartbeat and other things while Barry started talking with her.

Barry:"What happened?"  
Kara:"Ol...Oliver. He was here."  
Barry:"What? How is that even possible. There is no way he could manage to walk around the building without setting of the alarm.

Right then Cisco came over and in his hand he had a bunch of wires.

Cisco:"Actually...There is a bit of a chance that he was able to..."

Barry let out a sigh. He couldn't believe that he had missed the fact that the alarm wasn't active. He was just happy that it was Oliver and not some villain or something like that.

Barry:"OK...But what was he doing here?"  
Cisco:"I'll check the security cameras."

Cisco went and started looking through all the footage. Meanwhile Barry and Kara kept talking.

Kara:"What happened while I was unconscious?"  
Barry:"Apparently, Oliver forgot that we have a silent alarm for whenever there is a gas leak and things like that. Once we got here, we found you and started treating you."  
Kara:"What was that toxin anyways?"  
Barry:"It appears to have been some sort of mix between kryptonite and the tranquilizer that he uses in his regular arrows."

Kara was shocked. She had no idea that Oliver had been secretly stacking up on kryptonite. She knew he had a storage but he had made sure that the entire League knew of it's existence and how much there was but the last time she checked, there hadn't been anything that was taken from the storage.

Kara:"How did you make an antidote so fast?"  
Barry:"We didn't."

He then leaned over to the table next to the bed and grabbed the box that Oliver had left with Kara.

Oliver:"He left it for us."

Kara opened the box and inside was a small needle along with a note stuck to the top that said. "Inject in thigh." Right then Cisco came back and turned on a screen inside the room.

Cisco:"Hey check this out."

The footage showed Barry and Iris leaving which was then followed by Oliver coming out of hiding.

Barry:"How long was he there? I had been there for hours at that point."  
Cisco:"That area has access to the ventilation. That's probably how he got in."

The footage then went on to show Kara coming through the breach and it showed how Oliver was sneaking around her to not get noticed.

Kara:"I don't get it. Why did he come here? It clearly wasn't to have a chat."  
Cisco:"It seems like he was a step ahead. There is about 3 minutes worth of footage that's missing."  
Barry:"So he stole something."  
Kara:"Something is wrong. Oliver would never just do something like this without a reason."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Cisco stood up.

Cisco:"I'll take a look around the different storage rooms. With a bit of luck, I should be able to figure out what he was after."  
Kara:"Am I free to go?"  
Caitlin:"Everything seems to be in order so yes. But I would recommend that you are careful for the next few hours."  
Kara:"Alright sounds good."

Kara got up and put her regular clothes back on. She was on her way out when Barry came running after her.

Barry:"Hang on. Where are you going?"  
Kara:"I'm gonna do a search of the city. Maybe Oliver is still here."  
Barry:"I thought you were going to listen to Caitlin and take it slow."  
Kara:"If Oliver is still in the city then we need to find him and figure out what he is doing. Are you in or out?"

Barry understood that there was no point in trying to talk her out of it. And besides, it wasn't like he didn't want to do the same."

Barry:"I'm in."

Kara nodded and they headed out and started searching. Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city, Oliver had found a small abandoned warehouse that he used while he was in Central City. He had never been more happy about the fact that he had many different hideouts that only he knew about. Sure he hated that he hid it from his friends but if he had learned anything from his time as a vigilante, it's that you never reveal all your tricks. Even to the ones closest to you. He was working on putting the power source into a larger device. It was barely the size of his hand but he knew that it was far more powerful than it seemed.

"I must admit..."

Oliver turned around and saw the Monitor standing in the corner of the room.

Monitor:"I didn't think you had it in you."  
Oliver:"What? Stealing a power source? You clearly don't have much faith in me then."  
Monitor:"Oh I'm aware that breaking in and getting it was easy for you. I am however surprised that you did what you did to get away from Mrs Danvers."  
Oliver:"The mission comes first. She would understand if she knew what I was doing."  
Monitor:"Then why didn't you tell her?"  
Oliver:"Because I know Kara. And she would never let me keep going if she knew."

Oliver finished all the wiring and put the device in a small case to protect it. It was far from being finished but he had already gotten a good start.

Oliver:"So where do I go next?"  
Monitor:"Earth 38."  
Oliver:"What? Why? What is there?"  
Monitor:"The government agency known as the DEO has a device that will stabilize the power source so it doesn't explode when it's turned on."  
Oliver:"Very well. Where on Earth 38 is it located?"  
Monitor:"It is in a maximum security storage facility in the DEO's main building."  
Oliver:"How do you expect me to get past all of those agents? The place will be crawling with them."  
Monitor:"Well if there is one thing I have learned about you Mr Queen. It's that you seem to always figure a way out. I trust you will do the same now."

Before Oliver could even respond, the Monitor was gone. He gritted his teeth. He knew the extent of security they had there. He could likely take care of all the normal agents but he would most likely go up against Alex and special forces aswell. Worst case scenario, there could be League members on the scene. He was unsure how he was going to manage to get in and out as easy as possible but he knew that he had no choice but to go and do it. He started packing up and opened a breach to Earth 38.  
After searching through the city, Barry and Kara returned to Star Labs. They entered the main room where the entire team was. They were speaking with the rest of the League. Thanks to Gideon, they now had a far easier time communicating with eachother.

Barry:"What's going on?"  
Caitlin:"We decided that the League should be informed about the incident."

This was the last thing Barry and Kara wanted. They knew that even tho everyone missed Oliver, they would likely not be quite as open to hearing him out.

Sara:"Listen, we don't know why Oliver is doing this. For all we know he could be getting pressured into it. Maybe it's another version of him or maybe someone has taken control over him in some way."

Barry:"Do we know what the stole yet?"  
Cisco:"Yeah he stole a power source. It was a joint effort between Star Labs, Queen Consolidated and McCulloch Tech. It happened a few years before the explosion."  
Kara:"Why was it made?"  
Cisco:"Well the initiative was taken by Thawn so it could have been meant for anything really. It's technically still just a prototype but that thing could easily give power to 5 city blocks."  
Barry:"Before Oliver disappeared, he managed to get back Palmer Tech and bring it back to being Queen Consolidated. That would explain how he knew where it was."  
Sara:"If this device is as powerful as you say, then we will have to find Oliver quickly. We have no idea what he is doing or why but we need to make sure it's not something bad. Barry and Kara should be the ones that bring him in. With them it's less likely that he will get violent and besides that, you two are our best shot at getting him alive if things go south."

Barry and Kara nodded and the meeting was finished. Everyone started working to figure out where Oliver could be. Barry and Kara went out to the hallway.

Kara:"If we are gonna do this then I'll have to go back to my earth and get my suit."  
Barry:"I'll come with. Maybe there is something in the League base there that can help."

She nodded and then opened a breach for them. When they arrived on Earth 38, they were in Kara's apartment where Alex was waiting. Luckily they had been able to get in contact with her and informed her of what happened so when Kara showed up, Alex went straight for a hug.

Alex:"Are you alright?"  
Kara:"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Alex:"I don't get it. Why would Oliver do this?"  
Barry:"That's what we are trying to find out."  
Kara:"And we will. But now I need my suit and I really need some food because I haven't eaten in what feels like forever."  
Alex:"Alright then. Barry would you mind helping me with the food while Kara gets her stuff?"  
Barry:"Sure thing. I'm not a great cook tho."  
Alex:"Don't worry. I'll help you out."

Kara said goodbye and then she went to the League base. When she arrived she felt really off. She was so confused by this entire thing that she didn't know what she was going to do. Her mind was speeding at a thousand miles per hour and she couldn't figure out why Oliver had seemingly turned into a villain of some sort. But she knew that it was without a doubt her Oliver that was in Star Labs. He knew that she was a Kryptonian and a real villain would most likely have killed her right then and there. She was heading down a hallway to get to the room that she had gotten for when they had to stay at the base for long periods of time. She went inside and got her suit and then looked around a little. She hadn't been there since two days before Oliver had vanished. She decided to take a look at all the pictures she had there of her and Oliver. Pictures of them hiking on a mountain somewhere. A picture she had taken while they were on a mission together and they had some down time. She in all honesty hated how things had gone. She was angry about the way he left. She was angry about how she handled it and she hated the fact that the League was basically hunting Oliver. She decided that it was time to head back and walked out of the room.  
When she walked out she was facing Oliver's room. He was always so secretive about that room that even she was never allowed inside. She thought about it for a bit. She didn't want to invade his privacy but she felt that after what had happened, she had a right to try and get to the bottom of it.

Kara:"Alright here goes nothing."

Kara used her superspeed to test out all of the different code combinations until it eventually opened up. When the door opened she was surprised to see that it was a pretty regular room. There was a bed and at the end of it was a desk that faced towards the bed. On the desk was a computer aswell as a tower of books. She knew that Oliver would always document different missions and scribble down everything from new types of arrows to new fighting techniques but she had no clue he wrote this much. She decided to look through the books but there was nothing out of the ordinary. She went over to the bedside table next. There she found a picture of Oliver and herself at Diggle's birthday party. She couldn't help but smile when she saw it as it brought back so many memories from that night. Next to it was a small radio. She recognized it because he had one basically everywhere he went. He loved to workout and train while listening to his music. She opened the drawer and started looking through the stuff but there wasn't much. Just some chargers, a pair of mma gloves and a swiss army knife for some reason. She walked to the middle of the room. There had to be a reason he was so secretive about the room. She tried to use her x ray vision but she couldn't find any thing that stood out. But then she noticed that there was a button under the desk. She went over and pressed it and soon the room stopped looking normal. The walls revealed many bows and other weapons. There were spare suits on the wall and above the bed was a book that had been hidden. Kara went and grabbed it she went to open it but before she could she heard a heartbeat behind her. She looked around and found Oliver aiming his bow at her.

Oliver:"Put it down."  
Kara:"Ollie?..."  
Oliver:"Now!"

Kara was shocked. Not only by the fact that he had been able to sneak up on her like that again but also because of how he exhausted he looked. He was very pale and he had some very heavy bags under his eyes that showed that he had clearly not slept in days. His had grown a pretty large beard and it looked like he hadn't cut his hair in atleast a month or two. It broke her heart to see him like this. She put one hand in the air while putting the book on the bed before putting that hand in the air aswell.

Kara:"Alright. I won't do anything. Please just put the bow down. Let's talk."

Oliver hesitated. He knew he should have fired the arrow before she noticed him but he couldn't do it. He waited for a few seconds before putting the arrow back in the quiver and lowered his bow.

Kara:"You look tired."

Oliver just stared at her. It killed her to see all of the emotions in his eyes. But she knew that this was her chance. This was the chance to get him back and to figure out what was going on.

Oliver:"Why are you here?"  
Kara:"I came in hopes of finding you. What about you."

Oliver didn't respond. She had expected as much. He had always been tough to crack but she knew it was possible. Oliver went over to the bed and grabbed the book. They were now just a couple of inches apart and they were both looking at eachother. He went and put the book back into wall then went and pressed the button again. Once it closed he quickly grabbed a hold of it and pulled the button of the desk which caused a few sparks to fly. He then faced her and let out a breath.

Oliver:"How are you?"  
Kara:"That's what you decide to open with? You've been gone for months and yesterday you knocked me out with some kryptonite toxin and you are now asking me how I'm doing?"

Oliver once again didn't respond.

Kara:"...I'm not doing to well."  
Oliver:"I'm sorry."  
Kara:"Ollie please just tell me what is happening. It's very clear that you are up to something. Please tell me. Maybe if we know what is going on then...maybe the League can help."  
Oliver:"That's why I haven't told you. I can't have you or any of the others stand in my way."  
Kara:"Stand in your way? The League is looking to bring you in because of the fact that we don't know what you are doing."  
Oliver:"And they sent you to take me."

Kara stood silent for a few seconds.

Kara:"Yes. Barry and I were sent to get you."  
Oliver:"Then were is he?"

Suddenly he heard a gust of wind behind him. It was Barry that arrived with Alex.

Barry:"I'm right here."  
Oliver:"Hey Barry."  
Kara:"Sorry Ollie."

Kara opened her hand and revealed some sort of tracking device. He was now surrounded.

Barry:"You have nowhere to go Oliver."  
Kara:"He's right. Not even you are fast enough to take out the three of us."

Oliver kept looking at Kara and scanning the room for possible exit strategies but he knew they were right. He then raised his hand while lowering himself to the ground to put down his bow. Kara and Barry were quick to find some handcuffs and put them on him. They then grabbed him and they left to go to a place to detain him.


	3. Chapter 3

They informed the League that they had found and captured Oliver and that they were bringing him in to the DEO as they spoke. Within an hour the entire League was gathered. Oliver had been put in a interrogation room and was waiting to be questioned. The League was looking at him through the prison glass. They couldn't believe that Oliver was sitting right there.

Barry:"So who's gonna do it then?"

A few of them glanced over at Barry.

Barry:"Who's gonna interrogate him?"  
Kara:"Can Ollie and I have a moment alone?"

Sara nodded and everyone left. Kara then went into the room. Oliver was sitting at the table with his hands and legs cuffed to the table. She went over to the table and sat down on the chair. Oliver just looked at her. She had honestly been expecting the worst. She had expected him to be furious and talk about letting him go but surprisingly he was calm and there wasn't a hint of anger coming from him.

Kara:"I'm sorry that it went like this."  
Oliver:"Don't be. You are standing for what you believe is right and I wouldn't want you to do anything else."  
Kara:"Ollie can you please tell me what is going on?"  
Oliver:"Do you remember back when John Deegan got that book that changed reality?"  
Kara:"Yeah?"  
Oliver:"And the guy that gave it to him? The Monitor?"  
Kara:"Yeah the guy with the cape and a god complex. What about it?"  
Oliver:"When you and Barry started speeding around the world. Clark and I knew you wouldn't survive. So I found a way."  
Kara:"Ollie...What have you done?"  
Oliver:"There is a crisis coming. One far bigger than any of us have faced before. For the last few months I have been travelling the multiverse to gather parts for a weapon that can stop it."  
Kara:"Why did you keep it a secret? We could have done it together."  
Oliver:"I know. But I didn't want to."  
Kara:"Why not?"  
Oliver:"Because...I have seen and done things that I would prefer you not seeing. There has been to many dangers and I refuse to risk that."  
Kara:"So you are willing to risk your own life but we aren't allowed to do the same."  
Oliver:"I'm not risking my life."  
Kara:"Of course you are. What do you mean by that."  
Oliver:"The Monitor has showed me the future..."

Kara sat completely silent. Tears had started to from in her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks.

Oliver:"He has seen my death in the crisis."

Kara found it more and more difficult to breath. She had to get out of there. She stood up and gave him one last look before heading out. When she exited the room she saw everyone in the surveillance room, looking at her. She gave them a short look before she kept walking and Alex was quick to go after her. The person that was probably the most shocked out of all of them was Thea. This was the first time she had seen him in months and now she learned that he is going to die soon. She started walking and Roy was standing besides her.

Roy:"Are you sure about this?"  
Thea:"Yes."

Thea rushed out of the room and into the interrogation room where Oliver was. She closed the door and leaned against it. Oliver just looked up and gave a small smile to her.

Oliver:"Hey Speedy."

This infuriated Thea.

Thea:"No! Don't call me that right now. What the hell do you mean with you're gonna die huh? You're not gonna die. You have cheated death, god knows how many times and you will do it again."  
Oliver:"Not this time Speedy."

Thea went over to the table and stood right next to him.

Thea:"This can't be it. You just left us, left me for months! And now when I finally have you here again you are telling me you're about to die. That's not right."

Thea then walked right out and went in to the rest of the team.

Barry:"So what do we do now?"  
Sara:"He will have to be moved to a cell. We can't risk him doing something. We need to go and find the device. I need all hands on deck so we can search the city. He must have brought it with him."

Everyone nodded and left to get to work. A few minutes later, Alex had returned. Kara was starting to calm down a little and it was time to move Oliver to his cell. She ordered a unit of 8 men to help her with getting Oliver to his cell. They went in and released him from the table and chair and started walking out. As they moved towards the cell, Oliver noticed the keys that Alex had attached to her belt. Right then she turned around and faced him.

Alex:"I'm truly sorry for this Oliver."  
Oliver:"What time is it?"

Alex was kinda surprised by the question but she looked at her watch and checked.

Alex:"It's 2 pm."  
Oliver:"Then I am truly sorry aswell."

Right then they could hear five large explosions in all the directions surrounding the build and one right under it. Right then Oliver was quick and dislocated his thumb and started to get to work. He launched himself at two guards and took them down. He then turned around and blocked a punch from another guard. The guard had a baton so Oliver quickly disarmed him and used it to take out four men in a few seconds. The last few guards tried to take him out but he quickly threw the baton at the wall which caused it to bounce of and hit Alex in the back of the head which caused her to fall to the ground. He then took out the guards and went to get rid of his cuffs and started making his way down the building. Meanwhile Kara was walking around inside. She met Barry and it seemed like everyone else had left already to check the explosions.

Barry:"This isn't what I think it is right?"  
Kara:"I'm afraid that might be the case."  
Barry:"Do you think this was his plan all along? To get us to bring him here so he could get inside without any problems?"  
Kara:"Maybe. But what would he be after anyways?"  
Barry:"I don't know but let's find out."

They started walking towards the place Oliver had been brought. Meanwhile Oliver had reached his target. He had found his gear and was now outside the door that was protecting the device he needed. It was locked and it would be to heavy for him to kick down but luckily he had his bionic arm that he got last time. It had the same strength as a mirakuru solider's punch so it should be effective. He started punching the door and three punches was all it took to knock it straight down. He went inside and found the device. He grabbed it and headed out. He knew that there were probably someone catching up with him so he had to be quick. He found an elevator shaft and opened the door. He checked the shaft for elevators and it seemed like they had been destroyed in the explosion. Right then a group of DEO agents found him.

Agent:"There he is. Take him out."

Oliver fired a smoke arrow then jumped into the elevator shaft and grabbed the cables so he could rappel down to the elevator under him. He was right by a door so he opened it and walked into a hallway with windows on one side. He could see a portion of the team working to get rid of the fire from one of the bombs. He had made sure that the explosions went off somewhere there wasn't any people. So the death count was zero. After all it was just meant as a distraction. He decided to take the fast way down and just fired a grappling arrow out of the window and got down to street level. He then found a way to get down in the sewers where he wouldn't be hindered by anyone. Atleast that's what he was hoping for. Barry and Kara had checked on the damage that the bomb had caused. It was clear that it wasn't designed to take the building down as it was just enough to shake it a little and knock out some of the technical things in the building like the elevators. They soon ran into Alex who had woken up from the blow to the back of her head.

Alex:"Oliver got away."  
Kara:"What happened? Did he hurt you?"  
Alex:"He just knocked me out. Don't worry. It's nothing."  
Barry:" We need to find out where he went. This has to stop."  
Agent:"We have spotted him on a CCTV camera. He was seen entering the sewers right outside the building."

Kara went straight down and started looking for him. She didn't walk for long until she suddenly heard the sound of Oliver aiming his bow at her. She turned around and looked at him.

Oliver:"Don't worry. All of the bombs were detonated in areas without civilians. No one got hurt."  
Kara:"Ollie this is crazy you need to lower your bow and come with us. If not then we will have to take you in and you're not gonna like how."

Oliver gritted his teeth. He knew full well that they could do it. And he didn't want to cause them more trouble than he already had.

Oliver:"Can I trust you?"  
Kara:"Of course you can."

Oliver lowered his bow.

Oliver:"Follow me."

Kara looked at him a little confused but then started walking with him. He lead her through the sewers until they got to a ladder that went up to one of his safehouses. Once they got inside, Kara was looking around when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. They turned around and saw Oliver with an arrow in his hand.

Barry:"What are you doing."  
Oliver:"It's a serum that removes the powers of metas and aliens for a couple of hours."

He then grabbed a syringe and held it up.

Oliver:"This is the antidote to make the effects go over sooner."  
Kara:"Why are you doing this."

Kara could see that something had changed with Oliver. Earlier he was far colder and calculating but now he was more human and she could see that his walls were coming down.

Oliver:"I need to make sure that you don't try anything stupid."  
Kara:"Oliver thi.."  
Oliver:"Stop talking. Listen, I chose to not tell you about this for a reason. I am not interested in your help. So please just stay out of my way and stay out of trouble."  
Kara:"Ollie, I think you know that isn't really how we do things"  
Oliver:"Well it is this time."

Oliver took a few steps closer to her. He was now standing right in front of her and they looked at eachother.

Oliver:"I'm doing this to protect you. I can't let you go out there and risk your life."  
Kara:"But it's completely fine for you to do it?"  
Oliver:"You already know why."  
Kara:"Yeah yeah yeah. The guy in the cape told you that you're gonna die. Doesn't mean it's true."  
Oliver:"Kara...I get that the way I went about it was not great bu..."  
Kara:"Not great? You broke up with me after months of dating. I thought that the relationship was going great but then out of nowhere you just said that we weren't going to be together anymore. Then you decide to just vanish for months without any form of hint as to where you are. Then you show up again just to tell me that some guy told you that you were going to die so now you plan on just throwing away any chance you have of a happy future. A future where you don't need to fight all the time."

Kara was in tears and Oliver wasn't far from breaking either. He had realized that he had hurt her but before now he had no idea how much. It tore him apart that in his quest to protect her it was he that hurt her the most.

Oliver:"I...I'm sorry."  
Kara:"Don't be. Just...Just come home. Stop this game and come with me so we can fix this together with the others."  
Oliver:"What if something goes wrong? What if I fail."  
Kara:"Then...We will do it together. But I won't let you go through this alone."

They were both in tears. Oliver grabbed the syringe and gave it to Kara. After she had injected it she could already feel her powers returning. Oliver sat down on a table and took a moment to collect his thoughts and emotions. Kara then walked over to him and put her hands in his before she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Kara:"Let's go meet the others. We have quite a bit of explaining to do."  
Oliver:"Yeah."

They gave eachother a smile before they got up and went to see the League.


End file.
